Canterlot City Ladies: Greatest Partnership Trio
by liam.benstead.1
Summary: Find out what this fanfic has in store for you all. This is 100% MUST READ material right here.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**NOTE:** This is something radically different than my other fanfics. This will be a documentary fic, so don't bbe expecting a lot of character interactions or alot or words. So without further ado, let's begin. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

This is a tale about 3 of the biggest stars that are on the same team of the Canterlot soccer team. This fanfic will be going over there initial studies and what not. The 3 bigger stars are none other than 3 Harmonizers which will rise to fame territories. Rainbow Dash, Vanellope Von Schweetz and Sunset Shimmer were all on the same equality of good at soccer since their start in November. All words were speechless to almost everyone who were watching Canterlot City Ladies play against any other time by the outstanding performances of these 3 girls.

 _ **Rainbow Dash: Element of Loyalty, Harmonizers Member, deem herself as 'Awesome'.**_

"Well, yeah. I couldn't ave performed well enough without these 2 friends besides me, now wouldn't I be?".

A tale of woe arose when Sunset was badly injured during Canterlot City Ladies' first MLS fixture against their rivals, Canterlot United Ladies, upsetting fellow Harmonizers friend, Sticks the Badger.

 _ **Sticks the Badger: A mobian badger that proved herself as a paranoia whacko back in her home world, Harmonizers Member, Marine the Raccoon done right.**_

"I see why there so good at being the best trio in the team, but I seriously hope bringing a few dollars into this scheme was a big deal for me, especially generating paranoia over those agents".

6 months have almost passed since the incident and the injured leg was almost better. Guess only time will tell now.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, as you might have already guessed. Sunset and Sticks are back. Yeah, I know that CA's 2nd installment is next month, but these 2 were really in this fic first, to include all 12 Harmonizers. Are you ore interested? Read on to find out. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: How It Came To Be

Chapter 2: How It Came To Be

"I guess you want me to talk about how me, Vanellope and Sunset came to be as best friends". Rainbow explained. "I'll tell you".

Last year...while exploring parts of Equestria looking for this volcano known as Mount Trot, it was still erupting. Back when there were 7 EoH, there was not alot they could do to perish the lava and the murk, thus the girls having troubled breathing. But in a blink of an eye, a shout from afar signalled Vanellope, a young girl turned into a pony at that very instance began to heroically save the girls from becoming no more. As part of her reward earnt her the Element of Determination, the other part was known as the Element of Motivation, earned after Smurfette and Vexy joined as the last two arrivals.

 _ **Vanellope Von Schweetz: A young girl who lives in Sugar Rush, formally known as a 'Glitch'.**_

"I couldn't just leave them there, y'know. I had to do something in order to save my best friends. I'm like the heroic side of the EoH, maybe".

An everlasting experiencedthe mint green girl to fulfill her duties both as a princess and as EoH member. Also thrown into the mix was the past-bully representation of both Vanellope and fellow friend, Sunset Shimmer.

 _ **Sunset Shimmer: Much like Sticks, she never gives up. Harmonizers Member, Used to be mean.**_

"Are we still discussing this trait? I thought I'd get rid of it. But anyway, it was an honour for me to snap out before The Dazzlings came and honestly, I feel much better now that I have friends by my side".

All 3 of these girls shows great potential throughtout the Canterlot City Ladies team as they went 1 in 9 lost. Only time will tell, I presume.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, Rainbow, Vanellope and Sunset show a great spirit within this team, nice. Interested for more? Read on to find out. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3: Impact

Chapter 3: Impact

"I guess the impact on the teamsurely boosted our hopes of winning another trophy". Sunset explained. "That's all I can think of".

The impact on Canterlot City Ladies before the trio joined was slipping a bit, with injuries galore trying to wreck the teams chances of winning the MLS cup. Now, it is a raging powerhouse set for destruction on the other teams, including it's Canterlot rivals.

"You know how it is". Sticks told. "Couldn't be more of a 'Right, we're doing this powerhouse' thingy...maybe. Look, it's great, kay?".

As the current season was nearer to a close (October 25th), the team was sitting ducks on the top of the MLS leaderboard, with their gender counterpart nearer the top.

 _ **Twilight Sparkle: Leader of the EoH and Harmonizers, Studious bookworm.**_

"Of course it's like that. Wouldn't have the spirit if they were there. Plus, the bragging rights, yeah...I know...the bragging rights".

Stored away in the training room of the Bangarang Training Room was a photo of the team, with Rainbow, Vanellope and Sunset all next to each other, showing off their sportsmanship and it's motivate on said team.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. More as we found out was the massive impact this had on the team. Interested for more? Read on to find out. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4: The Sorry Incident

Chapter 4: The Sorry Incident

"Are we getting to that part?". Sunset spoke. "Ugh...one last time, I guess".

Back in March, Canterlot City Ladies were preparing for their first game against their rivals, Canterlot United Ladies. Little suspicioun was met with one of the United players, coming to terms with how her other two teammates were dealing with.

"It was horrible". Sticks proclaimed. "That was totally unbearable to watch, even for me. I was a victim, I guess I should've have known better".

Sunset was badly hurt in the 72nd minute of the match, prompting both Sticks and Applejack of the opposition to let Lola get away with it, but instead getting themselves both dismissed, making Rainbow and Vanellope feel like following Sunset.

 _ **Applejack: Farm girl, Harmonizers Member, Honesty is the key.**_

"I didn't at all care for Sticks at the time of the incident, I only cared about how Lola got away with such a thing, but left me and that badger in shame. I just walked towards the tunnel, while she was bawling her eyes out".

It couldn't have been more of a natural occurance, much of a dissed post-temporarily friendship accident that, for a little while made Sunset, Rainbow, Vanellope and Sticks to all forget that the other girls were in existence. Only thing now was it's effect, which quickly deeped down into nothingness.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. A bit more info on that incident, I presume. Interested for more? Read on to find out. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5: Effect On Other Teams

Chapter 5: Effect On Other Teams

A pleasent tale of non-woe helps the team rise t victory almost every way possible. A power like no one coould imagine as far as the eye can see. What effect does it have on other teams in the league?

"Wonderful to have such an effect gaurd on us". Rainbow explained. "We win almost every game there is to boot".

 _ **Lola Bunny: Element of Sportsmanship, Harmonizers Member, Looney as the others call it.**_

"It's that teamwork they have. I know because this is coming from someone who is the Element of Sportsmanship. Go figure".

As the academic year comes closer and the girls go back to the dorms of the desterned Canterlot Academy, they will have to work their hardest to maintain their league position.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, Canterlot City Ladies maintain their top league position since...whatever. Interested for more? Read on to find out. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6: Recognition

Chapter 6: Recognition

Outstanding performances from all 3 girls and their teammates aroused alot of recognition throughout the league, including of those in Canterlot.

"It's wonderful and a pleasure to have our recognition increased". Vanellope explained. "It's just a shame that our skills can't go that far. But it's good anyway".

 _ **Rarity: Fashion Critic, Harmonizers Member, Generous in every way.**_

"I see where their coming from with their skills, like I do in the fashion industry".

As long as the other teams don't illude with City, they will be winning the cup, as well as a place in the recognizable ones.

"Sure...". Sticks proclaimed. "Alot of things you do for the game can get this much of a increased popularity with...the government...Gah!".

City themselves don't illude themselves with slips and injuries, because they can do what they suit best for themselves. They want to be the best that they can be and ignore other rivalries in the league.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The team has gained alot of recognition throughtout the seasons. Interested for more? Read on to find out. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7: Mistakes

Chapter 7: Mistakes

"We want to talk about that. It's just so reminding". Sunset spoke.

Back when the team was vulnrable to losses, Canterlot City Ladies kept making mistake that could generally cost them a game, so much that Edwina Murray had to sub players who performed bad, as opposed to keep the ones who did good on the field of play.

 _ **Edwina Murray: Canterlot City Ladies manager and a caring woman.**_

"Oh, we had alot of mistakes back them. But since the trio of best friends came in, we had no slip-ups, not one".

 _ **Smurfette: Confident City will win the league, Harmonizers Member, Sister to Vexy.**_

"You know what they say, it's always a pleasure for them to have no mistakes in the entirety of almost a full season".

That's what the team always thinks: Don't let yourself down when friends are nearby, or else consequences will occur. Even matched up with United can the team fulfill as many trophies as they did prior to the girls' entrance.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. No mistakes were put into the team. Interested for more? Read on to find out. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8: What Other Teams Think

Chapter 8: What Other Teams Think

As the 4 other teams express their general opinions on Canterlot City Ladies, other teams in the league have gradually done the same, Hillwood United Ladies for example.

 _ **Vexy: Innovative as far as the eye can see, Harmonizers Member, Sister to Smurfette.**_

"They've garned alot of attention from the other teams in this league and honestly, I'm not suprised by this. I mean, if you were to seperate the good from the bad of said team, you were been able to pin-point all of it".

 _ **Fluttershy: Nature expert, Harmonizers Member, Element of Kindness, A shy and timid character.**_

"They really deserved it. I guess you could say they deserved it more than any of the other teams in this league, including Evergreen Ladies".

"Of course they truly deserved it". Vexy added. "What more could they possibly want out of this?".

Making no mistakes as well as garnering some opinions from other teams sure helps them lift up for the next trophy, as well as the league itself.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The team has famed other teams to talk about positive points about them. Interested for more? Read on to find out. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9: Bringing People In

Chapter 9: Bringing People In

"As well as the City team goes". Twilight spoke. "Other people in the open world would be inspired by them to join in the world of soccer".

Precisely, Twilight. Canterlot City Ladies holds scouts as well as the other Canterlot teams and the other teams to bring new players in and feel their first steps into soccer.

"We would like to make this career immersive to others". Sunset explained. "The new players like to try being as good as the far as the eye can see...maybe I worded that a bit too long".

 _ **Pinkie Pie: Hyperactive and sugar sweet, Harmonizers Member, Brings the humor as one of 3 jokesters in the group.**_

"How could young girls and boys get a kick out of soccer? It's a wonderful trait to be carrying. That is, if your good at it".

Inspired by the stars of the fanfic would be to immerse other people outside of the soccer business. As well as bringing in new opposition, new players, old and new will be delighted to hear about the City trio, being the best that they could.

"It's the teamwork". Sticks told. "It's the teamwork that's inspired others to be scouted, y'know".

As soon as the scouts are done with their paperwork, they will be looking out for youngster to scout, maybe even going as far as teach some skills to them.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. This chapter was immersive to read, no pun intended. Interested for what's in store for the final chapter? Read on to find out. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10: Final Thoughts

Chapter 10: Final Thoughts

"Like I said, I couldn't have performed well enough without Sunset and Vanellope". Rainbow clarified.

The series of greatets moments from the City team proved to be dicisive to the rest of the MLS league. Embedded to surely strentghen the squad was a massive point in the team's history, as the 3 girls continues to be the best that they can be. Only time will tell if this will carry onto next season.

"Of course it will". Sunset agreed. "What more could this season bring us in its remaining stages?".

"It's good that we have friends all across the globe". Twilight spoke. "It's a nice touch to have when your the lonely one".

So, I'd hope you liked this documentry and until next time, sayonara.

* * *

That's the end of this fanfic. "Did you like it? Yeah, there weren't any long chapters here. That's how they go. Anyways. Canterlot Academy will be returning on September 1st for it's 2nd installment. Hope you're all ready for it, I know I am. But until then, please review.


End file.
